Getting the Last Word
by Way Walker
Summary: McCoy finally gets the last word but how long will it last? After the episode Journey to Babel - McCoy thinks about what has happened.


DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Star Trek and neither do you – well unless you are one of the people that actually do own certain rights and things.

_(after telling everyone to shut up)__  
__**McCoy**__**:**__ Well, what do you know? I finally got the last word!_

He had done it!

Finally, he had thought that the day would never come, the day that he had the last word over Jim and Spock! Granted it could have happened over different circumstances. Both were now asleep in sickbay, Spock of pure exhaustion after the surgery and Kirk because of his stab wound and again coming close to death. It would seem that Kirk would never be far away from deaths door.

It had been an eventful day aboard the Enterprise to say the least. The Enterprise was host to a number of quarrelling diplomats, many of them Ambassadors including Spock's father were on board but it had been anything but a festive or diplomatic atmosphere. First they had all, including himself had been forced to wear their decorative uniforms, oh how he hated it. It felt like his neck was in a sling, it was pure torture. He would love to know the idiot who designed it so he could run a gruelling physical on him, he was sure that it was some engineer flunkie that had designed them. It only got worst after that.

An ambassador had been murdered; the cause of which he had discovered was a skilled breaking of the neck. When he had revealed his findings Spock confirmed that it was a Vulcan technique, a more merciful way of execution, this lead to one main suspect who Kirk had earlier stopped a fight between them and the victim. That person was the Vulcan Ambassador - Spock's father. It was later discovered that Sarek was not the killer and that he had a fatal heart condition that needed immediate surgery. But before the surgery could go ahead the Captain had been attacked. He was stabbed through the left lung, a few inches higher and Jim would be … he had been critical but he was fine, he just hoped that he would stay that way for a while at least. One of these days Kirk would get himself killed, he just hoped that it wouldn't be anytime soon. He couldn't bear to think that there would be a time when … wasn't there ever going to be a normal day on the Enterprise? No, he doubted that very much.

He poured himself another drink and took the next medical report from the large pile on his desk. He really didn't need to be in his office, all his patients were not in any real danger and all just needed rest but he couldn't help but feel the need to be close by, just in case. Kirk would properly try and sneak out of sickbay anyway, he never knew someone who hated it as much as he did, properly because of the amount of times he had been in it. He was just about to take a sip of his drink when he heard a noise that had come from sick bay; he made his way out of his office and went to investigate. There; as he had expected, was the retreating figure of the Captain.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked irritably, hoping to startle him.

This got his desired reaction as Kirk jumped and immediately turned around in a defensive stance. However when Kirk saw that it was him his shocked expression changed to one of guilt, he also noticed that Kirk looked very sheepish about getting caught so easily trying to sneak out. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question; as he did so he couldn't help but think that he had been around that damn Vulcan too long. Spock.

He looked over at the bed that his friend was asleep on; Spock had also nearly died, he had nearly lost him as well. Any normal person would have died from the surgery, but then Spock wasn't normal, he was half Vulcan, half Human – he was his friend. He had come so close to losing his best friends, what if they had … no he shook his head, it was best not to think about it. He couldn't let the Captain see him soft; he looked away from the figure of Spock and turned his attention back to the Captain in what he hoped was a firm gaze that did not portray any of the turmoil he felt inside.

"Well …" he prompted as Kirk still hadn't answered him. He wondered what the Captain's excuse would be this time.

"I was just … I thought that … ummmm …" stammered the Captain.

"You thought that you would sign yourself out of sickbay" he said, finishing the sentence, glad that his voice was steady.

"I feel fine Bones, just release me so I can return to duty" said Kirk who was giving him one of his charming grins and walking further towards the door that would let him escape sickbay. However, after multiple exposures to this particular manoeuvre he was immune and was not going to be swayed or let him escape that easily.

"Oh no, you don't" he said as he grabbed one of the Captain's arms and lead him back to his bed, away from the door. "Who's the doctor around here!? Get back in that bed, dammit, or I'll sedate you again and tie you to it!" he warned. "You know this is your own fault anyway. We agreed that once I got Spock into sickbay you would give command over to …"

"Spock!" Kirk cried cutting him off, pulled himself free from his grasp and moved over to the other bed where their friend laid still asleep. Kirk laid a hand on Spock's arm and gripped it tight as if worried that Spock would die if he let go. Kirk then looked back up at him and he saw that his normal youthful face was lined with concern.

"Is he ok Bones?" Kirk asked.

There is was again, Bones. He was a doctor good damn it not an archaeologist! Jim was the only one that called him that and strangely he had become to like the nickname. To think that he might never hear that again … no, Jim was alive and that was that.

"Bones!" exclaimed Kirk, his voice etched with worry.

He looked at his Captain, his best friend who had cut his musings and realized that he hadn't yet answered him. As he looked at Jim and gazed down on Spock's still form he knew without a doubt that Kirk and Spock were as close as brothers. It dawned on him how special these two people meant to him, how strong their friendship was and how he could never live his life without them. But that didn't mean he was going to let Jim just walk out of sickbay.

"He's fine Jim, all things concerned with that green stuff he calls blood. Now no arguments get back into bed this instant!" he ordered, but as soon as he said those words he knew that it wouldn't make much difference.

"But …"

"Enough!" he said when Kirk made no attempt at moving from beside Spock's side. "You can either get back on that bed or I'll knock you out and use the restraints" he threatened once again. His threat seemed to work as the Captain reluctantly let go of Spock and walked back to the bed. Although Kirk seemed to be experiencing no pain he knew he must be in some discomfort. He knew Jim too well; he would say he was fine even if he was dying of a heart attack; he was too good at masking his pain and that made his job a lot harder.

"Now that wasn't so hard. I'll check on you in a few hours" he said making his back to his office. He paused and turned back when Kirk didn't reply, he expected some sort of argument. "Jim …" he said worriedly, concerned about his friend, losing all his anger.

The Captain though didn't seem to be listening; he was still gazing at Spock. He didn't know what was going through that head of his but if he knew Jim he was probably blaming himself for Spock's condition. In a softer voice he said "Jim you do know that it's not your fault don't you? There was nothing you could have done to prevent this."

Again he was not met by a reply. He sighed. Jim was just too stubborn for his own good. He took one last look at his friends; once again they had nearly died, once again they … he had nearly lost them. He couldn't think what life would be like without Mr Spock or James T Kirk.

"Please, just get some rest Jim."

He made his way back to his office but before he reached it he caught the low mutterings of the Captain.

"Ordering me around … enjoying it … resting … Spock … I should have done … stupid sickbay …"

He shook his head.

He knew he wouldn't have the last word for long.

AUTHOR NOTE: I always like to know what people have thought about this or any of my stories. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
